


Bone

by jsmith69



Series: Twisted Rickyl (Not Your Toddler's Fairy Tales) [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Come play, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Young Rickyl, absolutely zero plot, bottom!daryl, come as lube (kinda sorta), not even if you squint, so young to be so dirty, top!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsmith69/pseuds/jsmith69
Summary: Old Mother Hubbard went to the cupboardto fetch her poor dog a bone,but when she got therethe cupboard was bareand so the poor dog had none.But Daryl did.





	Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pharmtechgirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/gifts).



> For my sweet friend, pharmtechgirl71. I’ve owed you this for a while now and it should have been done a long time ago. Your friendship, support, and never-ending encouragement mean the world to me. I hope you enjoy!  
> A gazillion and one thanks to my sounding board, my write-or-die, and the best darn beta $1.73 and a Tootsie Roll can buy, noonesangel_noonesbitch. I’m kidding, you know you’re priceless and I wouldn’t trade you for all the Tootsie Rolls in the world.  
> I’m seriously out of practice. y'all. I’ve done very little reading and even less writing since rl took a hard left turn then went completely sideways. But, I finally got my shit together. Ha! Still kidding, I’ll never have my shit together, but it’s better than it was. Anyway...yeah...seriously out of practice…
> 
> It’s not a fairy tale, but as it turns out nursery rhymes can be just as inspiring. :)

Rick took the steps leading up to the porch two at a time. He tucked the bag from the diner under his left arm and dug into his pocket for his keys. As he did every time, he took a minute to let it sink in that he and Daryl finally had their own place. Together.

The one bedroom duplex apartment was tiny and still barely furnished since moving in a month ago but they didn’t care. It was theirs and they were together and that’s all that mattered. With Rick’s job as a rookie fresh out of the academy and Daryl’s job at the auto body shop they could have afforded something bigger, nicer maybe, but they weren’t interested in bigger and nicer. They were saving so they could get a place on the outskirts of town, off the beaten path. He knew Daryl hated living in town and he didn’t care where they lived as long as he was with Daryl, so that was their plan. 

It was Saturday morning and he’d volunteered to walk the three blocks to the diner to get breakfast while Daryl showered, although he had a feeling his boyfriend had fallen right back to sleep the minute he’d left. He couldn’t blame him really since they had kept each other awake most of the night before. But, they had to eat and the diner was quicker than a trip to the grocery store. In fact, grocery shopping wasn’t on their list of things to do at all that weekend. 

Rick being a rookie meant that he usually got the shittiest hours available, which meant that his and Daryl’s schedules often clashed. On the rare occasion they happened to both have the weekend off, like now, they’d spend the entire weekend in bed, usually only emerging long enough to eat, hydrate, and shower. Daryl was supposed to be showering so they could eat and hydrate but Rick figured he knew better. 

When he walked inside the apartment was completely silent - no running water, no noise from the kitchen. Rick smiled to himself. He rounded the corner into the kitchen still smiling but stopped short. He’d expected to set the bag on the counter on his way to the bedroom to wake Daryl. What he hadn’t expected was to find Daryl in his boxer briefs, shoulders deep in the big, lower cupboard with his ass in the air. He was rummaging for something and mumbling to himself.

Rick stood stock still and tilted his head. He would have liked to have said he was trying to figure out what Daryl was doing with his upper body crammed inside the cupboard, and he was, but he was mostly watching the way the muscles in his back rippled and flowed as he pilfered through whatever was in that cabinet - he couldn’t remember what just now - and the way his ass swayed with the movement. 

He could’ve cleared his throat to announce his presence but he was pretty sure Daryl had heard him come in so instead he walked silently across the small kitchen, setting the bag on the counter as he went, and slid to his knees behind his mostly naked boyfriend. 

Daryl grinned but was careful not to let Rick hear it when he spoke. “The hell ya doin’, Rick?”

“What the hell are you doin’, Daryl?” Rick asked as his palms skimmed across Daryl’s hips and down his thighs. 

“M’lookin’ for a bone,” Daryl said matter-of-factly as he continued to rifle through the few pots and pans and lids that were under there. 

Rick’s hands paused for only a second before they continued their trek, one up the back of his thigh and the other across the small of his back. It was an effort to keep his voice even when he asked, “A bone?”

“Yeah. Coulda swore I hid Dexter’s bone under here an’ now I can’t find it,” he explained.

“Uh huh,” was all Rick said as his eyes followed the path his hands were taking.

Dexter was the stray mutt Daryl had found sniffing around the dumpster behind the shop in the rain. He’d brought him home, bathed and fed him, and had only intended to keep him long enough to look for the owner. That had lasted all of twenty-four hours and then he’d claimed him as his own. Every time he went hunting and brought home a deer he saved the larger bones for Dexter, but the dog was smart so they had to double or even triple wrap them then hide them or the mutt could find them anywhere. 

Rick pulled back far enough to look down at Daryl’s ass, admiring the way the black fabric stretched tight across the perfect, round cheeks. He reached between them and slid his hand along the cotton-clad bulge hanging between firm thighs that were spread just enough to give him room to lightly cup him on the way back up. He bit back a laugh when Daryl jumped and banged his head on the underside of the cupboard.

“Dammit, Rick!” It wasn’t irritation. If anything Rick thought his voice had dropped an octave and he didn’t miss the slight shift in Daryl’s hips when his hand grazed the space between his cheeks. 

“Still no bone?” Rick asked, resisting the urge to grind his own against the crack of Daryl’s ass. He was suddenly grateful that he’d been too sleepy and too lazy to put on jeans that morning, opting instead for his old academy sweats. He kept one hand on Daryl’s hip, using the other to ease the sweats and his boxers down until they were just above his knees. Once they were out of the way he pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. 

He was already hard as a rock, had been almost from the moment he’d found Daryl on his hands and knees. It was everything he could do to keep it to himself for now. He moved both hands across Daryl’s upturned ass, squeezing once, then hooked his fingers inside the waistband of his boxers and slowly slid them down until they rested at the tops of his thighs. Just far enough for him to get a clear view. 

“Rick…” Daryl warned.

Well, it might have sounded like a warning if Rick didn’t know him well enough to hear the want that laced his voice. 

He couldn’t look away from the perfect little pucker, still puffy and red-rimmed from Daryl’s hunt for a very different kind of bone only a few hours earlier. His gaze was as intent as if it was the first time he was seeing it. It was like that for him every time because even after almost three years it still had the same effect on him. Rick never got tired of admiring every inch of Daryl’s body. 

His dick throbbed and a tiny pearl of precum appeared at the slit when his thumb softly passed across that sweet spot, circled it slowly, then grazed across it again.

Daryl gasped softly and swore, mostly under his breath. “Son of a bitch…”

“Hmm? Ya say somethin’ babe?” Rick asked innocently. 

“Dammit, Rick. Ya need to help me find that bone,” Daryl managed to say a little louder. 

Rick had his dick in his hand, stroking slowly, still staring as Daryl’s hole clenched and fluttered from the contact, and he answered almost absentmindedly. “I think I found it.”

He heard Rick spit into his palm before he could respond to that then felt the blunt head of his cock nudging against his still tender flesh. A shiver ran through him as he tried to keep his voice steady. 

“Fuck, Rick, ya just had it ‘bout five hours ago ya horny fucker. Thought we were gonna eat breakfast.”

“Yeah, well, that was about five hours ago,” Rick said, still sounding a little distracted as he lightly tapped the head of his dick against Daryl’s now spit-slicked entrance. “And if ya wanted to eat, ya shouldn’t have had this sweet ass in the air when I got home.” 

Daryl smirked inside the cupboard. It was entirely possible he’d known this was exactly how Rick would react but he wasn’t about to tell him that. Hell, Rick was smart enough he probably knew it and was happy to play along. At any rate, Daryl damn sure wasn’t going to tell him no, especially when he felt the head of Rick’s cock slip inside then pull out just before the crown could catch on the sensitive rim.

Daryl and Rick had gone out the first time not long after they’d graduated. Well, they had left a party together. They’d both had a little too much to drink and it was honestly only supposed to be a hookup, but something had clicked and here they were. They had stuck it out while Rick had gone to the academy and Daryl had gone to tech school to learn welding and auto body repair and they’d both worked hard, saving every penny so they could get a place together. 

They hadn’t said no that first night and they’d never said no a single time since. It wasn’t just sex, Daryl knew that. He’d never imagined loving another person as much as he loved Rick and he knew Rick loved him. Neither one of them gave in every time out of some sense of obligation, they both just really loved fucking each other’s brains out. They had sex every chance they got and then some. 

Aaron and Eric had warned them that the “new” would wear off eventually but he didn’t see that they were anywhere close to that happening. Dale down at the shop had laughed the day all the guys were talking about their sex lives and Daryl had seemed stunned that one or two times a week was the norm. “Just wait ‘til you’re my age, son. You’ll feel downright fortunate to even want it a few times a month.”

What? Maybe he should get Dale some vitamins, and a sympathy card, because he just didn’t see that happening either. 

Daryl drew in a deep breath through his nose when he felt the tip of Rick’s finger circling his rim from the inside, then the tip of his dick slipped in and right back out again. 

“You’re a perv, man,” he breathed out.

“Yeah,” Rick said distractedly and slid his thumbs inside Daryl just far enough to spread him open, rubbing the warm, taut head back and forth over his open hole. 

“A freak,” Daryl said as he backed his ass closer, already desperate for more contact.

“A real deviant.” Rick pushed the tip in again, thumbs still in place and holding him open, his tongue skimming along his bottom lip when Daryl let out a quiet whine.

“Kinky and twisted,” Daryl mumbled, followed by a low, throaty moan when Rick stretched him just a little wider. Barely in and then right back out again. “An’ a fuckin’ tease, too,” he nearly whimpered.

What little spit there had been was long gone but Daryl didn’t mind at all; he liked the sting and the burn. The friction as Rick’s dick rubbed against the tender flesh had his thighs trembling and they hadn’t even gotten started good. He also knew that Rick knew he liked it and he was more than happy to oblige. Rick loved trying new things - like that thing he just did with his thumbs and his dick - and Daryl loved that about him. He’d told him a million times to tell him if he didn’t like something, but so far there hadn’t been anything he didn’t like. Daryl was well aware that his boyfriend wasn’t the only kinky and twisted one in the room.

Rick watched intently, captivated by the way the soft, pink flesh stretched to let him in then struggled to clench around the emptiness when he slipped back out again. He slid his stiff length across the twitching rim and when Daryl let out a soft _Rick_ his cock throbbed almost painfully and another milky bead pooled at the tip. 

“I admit it,” Rick said, his voice husky and his patience with himself nearly gone. “I’m a freak and I own that.” 

His thumbs slipped out just as his cock slipped in and he didn’t stop until he’d bottomed out. Rick sighed softly at the feeling of tight heat, the feel of his own slick from earlier surrounding him. 

“Fuck...me…” It came out on one long moan.

“Don’t you worry about that,” Rick assured him. “I’m goin’ to. Thoroughly.”

There was no doubt in Daryl’s mind he’d make good on that promise. In fact, he was counting on it. Rick loved sex every bit as much as he did but he would always do whatever it took to make sure Daryl was satisfied, no matter what. 

Rick had been the guy in school that made good grades, kept his head down and didn’t cause trouble, friendly to everybody. He was the typical boy next door, happy to be the quiet sidekick to the loud, center of attention Shane. Daryl was the loner who kept to himself but had a quick temper and a smart mouth and most days struggled to stay out of trouble. He’d been surprised, to say the least, when Rick had walked up to him at that party and asked him if he was ready to get out of there. His cocky side had quickly taken over and he’d been sure he was getting ready to show this goody-goody a thing or two. 

He’d been even more surprised to find out that Rick wasn’t the quiet little saint everybody thought he was. Not in the bed of Daryl’s truck, not in the dark with the moon reflecting off the lake and just enough beer to make him feel brave. Rick had been the one to show him a thing or two that night. Daryl would’ve never dreamed it could feel the way Rick made it feel, and not just good sex. It was the way he made him feel like he was somebody, somebody that mattered. 

That was the moment he fell for Rick and fell hard. A few months later he’d confessed that to his boyfriend laying in the grass by that same lake, wrapped around each other with their hearts still beating a little too hard and sweat cooling on their skin, and Rick had whispered into his neck that he loved him too. And it didn’t matter that neither one of them could get it up again let alone finish, that hadn’t stopped Rick from showing him just how much.

That was Sweet Rick. Then there was Dirty Rick, who was currently behind him buried inside of him as far as he could get and still grinding his hips against him. Coarse hair chafed against the tender skin of his ass while his slender fingers dug in and spread him open, trying to get that much deeper. 

Daryl spread his knees a little wider as he tilted his hips slightly and pushed back against him. Sometimes he was greedy like that. Rick pressed harder and when he felt bones dig into his ass Daryl moved his hips slowly from side to side, up and down. Little sparks of pleasure danced across his skin when Rick responded with a solid smack to his right cheek, then kneaded the stinging flesh. 

He pulled out all the way, achingly slow, and just before he closed up all the way he rolled his hips and slid back in balls deep. Daryl’s breath came in soft pants as he repeated the motion over and over. He barely had time to react to the absence, his hole still trying to clench around nothing when suddenly it was filled again and trying to adjust to the intrusion. 

Rick didn’t think he’d ever get enough of seeing his cock slip in and out of his boyfriend. Sometimes he preferred the intimacy of face to face but sometimes, like right now, he wanted a bird’s eye view. He loved the sharp jolt of arousal that shot through his cock and balls every time he watched that pale pucker stretch around the red and swollen crown, then quickly close around the shaft like it was sucking him in. It was damn near hypnotic. 

He slid in deeply again but this time he didn’t pull all the way out. With sharp, quick thrusts he fucked him with just the tip until Daryl’s rapid pants turned into tiny whimpers, then he pulled out quickly and shoved right back in turning the tiny whimpers into one long groan. 

Holy fuck Daryl loved it when Rick did shit like that. He seemed to get more creative whenever he was on his knees behind him and Daryl knew it was because he had no way to know what was coming next. He couldn’t see him to read his face and all he had to go on was the feel of his hands on him or the sounds of his breathing and sharp grunts. And even those things didn’t always tell the tale because Rick was anything but predictable. And that’s what Daryl loved about it because he never knew what to expect. 

It was like the time not too long ago when he let Rick blindfold him, and from the first lick to the last throb as he emptied into him it had been like an edge-of-your-seat thrill ride that left Daryl breathless and tingling all over.

Or like the day they moved in and Daryl was balanced on the edge of the kitchen sink on his knees cleaning the window while Rick mopped the floors. At least he’d thought Rick was mopping the floors until he'd come up behind him and pulled his pants down far enough to bury his face in his ass while he jerked him right there over the kitchen sink. Afterward, Daryl had laughed, his face burning a bright pink while he bleached the sink twice. 

Or like right now, when Rick slowed his thrusts until he stopped completely, the head of his dick dragging against his insides as it slowly slipped out with a quiet little squish. He was just about to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing when Rick reached down and adjusted his boxers around his thighs, just enough to reach between the waistband and his balls to pull his dick through, then adjusted them again so that the elastic held it up to stick straight out behind him. He stroked it lightly once, then twice, and then he was inside him again.

His thrusts were slow at first, almost experimental, and Daryl felt him shift behind him and drop his hips just a little. The next time he pushed in was absolute perfection when he felt the warm, slick shaft slide along his own. A slow, steady push and pull, in and out, stroking Daryl with every thrust. 

He had no idea where Rick came up with all these dirty ideas but he was completely on board and totally willing to try anything once. Twice if he liked it. 

He really liked this idea and he relished the tight pull low in his belly when Rick’s balls would nudge his own every time he pushed in deep. He was nowhere near ready to come but the soft slide of Rick’s cock back and forth over his own was just enough to keep him on that paper-thin edge without slipping over completely.

Sometimes it amazed him that Daryl trusted him enough to let him try all the crazy shit he came up with. Hell, sometimes it amazed him that Daryl trusted him at all because he knew it didn’t come easy for him. He couldn’t help feeling damn near privileged and there wasn’t a day that passed that he wasn’t grateful for it. There was no other feeling in the world that matched the feeling of being inside this man that he loved so much, but Daryl trusting him enough to let him play out every new and dirty notion was as much of a turn on as the rest of it and made it feel even better. 

He set a slow and steady pace, his quiet grunts becoming harsher and his head spinning at the feel of Daryl’s hot, thick length rubbing lightly against his cock and balls with every thrust. He listened to Daryl’s quiet _aahs_ and whispered _yesses_ and he could feel himself slipping into that place where he wasn’t sure what he wanted or how he wanted it but knew that eventually his body would take over and somehow figure it out for him. 

His fingers dug into Daryl’s ass as one second he’d spread him wide and the next he would squeeze his cheeks tight against his dick just to feel the added bit of friction. His brain couldn’t decide if he wanted to pound into him hard and fast or if he’d rather go slow but his body seemed to know exactly what he wanted and kept it somewhere in between. 

Without much thought, he landed a hard smack to Daryl’s left cheek immediately followed by one to his right then dug his fingers in almost hard enough to bruise. He used to worry about leaving marks on his skin, for obvious reasons, but Daryl had promised him these marks were not remotely the same. More than once he’d found him staring at purple fingerprints or bright red hickeys and tracing them almost lovingly with a fingertip. The thought of it made him dig in just a little harder. 

Like with most anything Rick did, Daryl had been wholly unprepared for the sudden and sharp burn on his ass cheek. He sucked in a breath and before he could release it he felt the same heat on the other side, followed by the aching press of Rick’s fingertips against the stinging skin. His upper body trembled as a hard shiver skated up his spine to caress the base of his skull, his eyes slid closed, and unable to hold it up any longer he dropped his head onto his forearm. Actual spanking wasn’t something they did but if Rick wanted to smack his ass every now and again then far be it from him to argue. 

He kept his eyes closed and let his mind go blank, not thinking, just letting himself feel. The warm tingle across the outside of his ass and the steady drag and pull on the inside. The sharp jolt that nudged him forward just a little every time Rick’s hips hit his ass. The ache and burn high up between his thighs that was only getting more intense with every soft glide of Rick’s dick against his own. And that, that’s what he focused on the most. 

Daryl loved to have his dick touched whenever Rick was fucking him. It didn’t matter whether it was Rick’s hand or his own. He didn’t care if he stroked himself or if he merely held his balls and the base of his dick, or if Rick pinched at the head and teased his slit as he so often did while he fucked him, he just needed his dick touched. 

As good as it felt to have Rick stroking him this way he suddenly needed more. 

He shifted inside the cupboard so he could reach down to pull his cock forward and get his hand around it, but the opening wasn’t wide enough to get his arm underneath him and out. He let out a frustrated whine, his dick suddenly very aware of the lack of contact which only made him need it more. 

“Need ya to touch me, Rick.” It came out on a ragged breath as Rick gave him one hard pound before resuming his steady strokes. 

Rick was focused on the red prints standing out against the white of Daryl’s ass, on the slight pull at his rim every time he pulled back and when Daryl asked him to touch him he smiled to himself. He’d wondered how long it would take before he needed a hand and honestly he’d held out longer than he’d expected. Another minute more wouldn’t hurt, would it?

“What was that, sweetheart?” Rick asked.

Fuck. Rick called him 'babe' all the time and he loved the endearment, but sometimes when they were fucking he’d call him sweetheart in his husky sex voice and it damn near melted his insides. So if he sounded like he was begging when he repeated himself then he was going to blame it squarely on Rick.

“Touch me...c’mon...please…” He tried hard not to whine and he mostly succeeded. 

Rick’s smile widened and he stroked his palms up Daryl’s sides and back down again. “I am touchin’ you.”

“Ain’t what I mean an’ ya know it.” To get his point across, or maybe out of sheer desperation, he rolled his hips and thrust back hard against Rick. “Ya know what I need.”

Despite Daryl’s cute little outburst, Rick kept his pace as he smoothed a hand along his low back. “What is it ya need, babe?”

At this point, Daryl’s dick was throbbing and he knew Rick knew it too and he was having none of his shit. “Dammit, Rick I need your hand on my fuckin’ dick!” He didn't know how to put it any plainer than that. “Ya got me stuck in this fuckin’ cupboard or I’d do it my damn self,” he ground out.

Rick huffed out a laugh. “I believe ya got yourself stuck in that cupboard,” he said and pulled back far enough without slipping out to push Daryl’s boxers down and let his dick hang full and heavy between his legs. He resumed his pace and slid a hand around his hip but the position Daryl was in made it awkward no matter how far forward Rick leaned. 

“Not exactly the best position for a decent reach around, sweetheart,” Rick said and Daryl felt his fingers brush against his length. 

“No shit. Lemme outta this cupboard so one of us can pull on my dick.” Rick hadn’t let up fucking into him which was making it hard enough for him to focus as it was without his dick still flapping in the breeze. And while the little AC in the front window did a fine job keeping their tiny space cool it did nothing for the space inside the cupboards. It was starting to get hot in there.

“It’s fuckin’ hot in here.” He wasn’t crazy about the pout he heard in his own voice but it was gone quickly enough and replaced with a drawn-out _fuuuuck_ when Rick doubled down and delivered several hard, deep thrusts. 

He slowed up long enough to ask, “Can ya back out of there without slippin’ off my dick?” 

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Can’tcha jus’ put it back in if I do?” he countered.

Rick leaned back and watched as he let the tip of his dick slip in and out. “Sure I can, but where’s the challenge in that?” He pushed all the way in then stayed completely still and swatted Daryl’s hip lightly. “Stay still.” 

With one hand on Daryl’s hip to steady himself - because his knees were past the point of aching on the hard linoleum floor - he used his free hand to work his sweats and boxers down to his ankles, then managed to get his sneakers off and pull his pants over his feet and off. He shoved Daryl’s boxers down as far as his knees, then spreading his own legs further he settled them to the outside of Daryl’s and pushed them together. 

In the meantime, Daryl was staying still but his dick was still throbbing, his ass clenched repeatedly because it wanted Rick moving again something fierce, and this was starting to feel like the worst cliffhanger ever. He swiped at a bead of sweat trailing dangerously close to his eye. “Ya all situated back there? Ya comfy yet?” he asked in what he hoped was his best snarky tone. 

“As a matter of fact I am, thank you,” Rick said with a laugh. “You can come out now.” 

Daryl knee walked backward as he twisted his upper body just enough to slide his shoulders out and straighten up. He ignored the ache in his low back when he felt teeth lightly nipping across his shoulder. Rick walked him forward now, close enough to the counter to place both of Daryl’s hands up on the edge. 

Daryl couldn’t resist rolling his eyes again. “Well, this turned into a fuckin' production. Can ya jus’ fuck me now? Please?” 

He felt Rick’s grin against his shoulder but he didn’t answer. He didn’t fuck him either. Instead, he bent low and spread Daryl’s cheeks, then started lapping at him like a starving man. 

“Son of a bitch, Rick! Fuck!” Daryl leaned forward as far as he could, practically hanging on the edge of the counter, trying desperately to push himself back onto Rick’s warm, wet tongue but with his legs closed it was nearly impossible to even roll his hips. He had no choice but to stay completely still while Rick ate him out and he thought he was going to lose his mind. 

Daryl dropped his head over onto his arm, something between a moan and a whine escaping his throat when the slick muscle darted out to trace his almost too sensitive rim before slipping inside him. In and out, in and out, then as quickly as he’d started his tongue was gone and Rick was pulling him back against his chest, pushing back inside him with one smooth thrust. 

Holy shit. Under the cabinet had been fun but this was so much better. His legs closed tight around Rick’s length made him feel even fuller and the added friction was unbelievable.

Rick was fucking him a little faster now and at the steady roll of his hips Daryl finally reached down and grabbed his cock. His strokes were slow and lazy at first, simply needing the contact more than anything until Rick’s mouth was on his neck, all warm breath and little nips and open-mouth kisses. He closed his fist tighter and his strokes sped up. He knew there were words falling out of his mouth somewhere between the gasps and the sighs, but he had no idea what they were or if they even made sense.

“Fuck yeah...fuck me, Rick...so good…” He let go of his dick only long enough to reach back and grab Rick’s hand off of his hip, wrapping the long, slender fingers around his aching length. “Shit, Rick...that’s it...jerk me off while ya fuck me…” 

Rick smiled and abandoned Daryl’s neck, pressing his mouth close to his ear. “Damn, baby. And ya say I’m dirty.” 

Daryl shook his head and pushed against the counter, pressing his ass against Rick. “Didn’t say dirty. Said you’re a perv.” 

Rick pulled nearly all the way out and paused for a split second, then shoved in to the hilt and kept going. “I wouldn’t say I’m a perv. I’d say I’m an addict. Addicted to you and your sweet ass” He twisted his fist just right around the head of Daryl’s leaking cock, expertly thumbing at his slit and smearing the milky slick all the way back to the base. “It’s an a- _Dixon_ and I make no apologies for that.”

Daryl hissed between clenched teeth when the tip of Rick’s tongue grazed along the shell of his ear and teeth nibbled at the lobe. “Yeah, well, ya oughta at least make an apology for that stupid joke.” 

Using the counter as leverage Daryl pulled himself forward, then pushed hard and slammed himself back against Rick, driving him deep. Rick let out a breathy groan and tightened his grip, stroking him harder and faster and Daryl kept going, again and again. Maybe he couldn’t roll his hips, couldn’t move much at all, but he was still able to impale himself on Rick’s cock with every shove against the counter, fucking into his fist every time he pulled forward. 

“There ya go, babe, ride my dick. Fuck yeah.” Rick met him halfway, slamming his hips into his ass with every thrust. He could feel Daryl growing harder in his hand and he was clenched so damn tight around him. The muscles in his ass and thighs were quivering and Rick knew he was teetering on the edge. 

He reached up to take Daryl’s hand and put it back around his dick. With only one hand for balance, Daryl had to stop bouncing against him but Rick took up the slack, never slowing down. He pressed his mouth to his ear again and asked him, “Ya wanna come, don’t ya baby?” Daryl nodded rapidly, his mouth open and his face pinched in pure pleasure. “Yeah, ya do.” 

He cupped his hand at the head of his dick and in panted breaths whispered, “I want it...right here in my hand. Can ya come in my hand, sweetheart?”

Daryl looked down and whimpered softly. He had no idea why he wanted that and he didn’t really care. Something about the sight of Rick’s waiting hand had his balls drawing up tight, the knot of tension in his belly hot and heavy.

“Oh fuck...Rick...Rick…” The tension snapped and he came hard, pouring himself into Rick’s hand until it dripped over onto the worn linoleum. Rick’s other hand tightened on his hip and Daryl heard _yes_ breathed out on a ragged sigh as he fucked him through his orgasm. Daryl’s rasping pants turning to one long, drawn-out _aaah_ as he pinched the head, squeezing every drop into Rick’s palm.

Daryl dropped his head back onto his arm and drew a shaky breath, concentrating on holding himself up with shaking arms and Rick was still fucking into him. His heart was pounding fit to burst and sweat trickled from the back of his neck around to his throat. 

His eyes narrowed, following Rick’s hand until it was gone from his sight, then went wide when Rick’s other hand pressed into his back and he told him “Bend all the way over, baby”. His hands dropped from the counter and he leaned over onto his elbows, then Rick’s dick was gone too and he thought he knew exactly what his boyfriend had in mind.

Rick slowed and let himself slip out of Daryl’s tight heat, then hummed low in his throat as he tipped his hand and watched Daryl’s cum drip out, running down over his hole and the head of his cock. He swiped his palm and what was left in it down his shaft and back up, then pressed in again. He dropped his forehead to Daryl’s back and rolled his hips, chasing his finish as heat burned low in his belly and his balls began to tingle. 

He was slicker than before but other than that there was, of course, no way to tell that he was fucking Daryl’s own cum into him. But he _knew_ , and the knowledge that any second now Daryl would be filled up with both Rick's cum and his own pushed him up and over. Moaning Daryl’s name he sank himself as deep as he could and spilled into him, his hips stuttering and twitching with every throb of his cock inside the slick heat.

Even after he’d stopped coming he gave a few more slow, uncoordinated thrusts as he stroked his hands over Daryl’s thighs and ass, hell, anywhere he could reach to touch. He moved enough to brush his lips against his back and a breathless laugh escaped him when Daryl finally spoke.

“Stay still, m’drippin’ on the floor.” It came out raspy and mumbled and Daryl licked his lips and swallowed thickly in an attempt to wet his throat. 

“Sorry.” Rick grinned as he eased out slowly, then thrust back in once more and tightened his core to make his dick jump inside him. He pulled out suddenly and quickly so that when he sat back on his heels Daryl was doing more than dripping. A thick rope of cum was running out of him and Rick caught it with his finger, pushing it back in. 

Daryl jumped and clenched around his finger, hissing through his teeth. “Yeah, ya seem real remorseful.”

Rick looked around him and stretched to reach his discarded t-shirt. He wiped the mess off the floor then moved enough so that Daryl could roll to his side and onto his back, kicking his boxers off as he went, and once he was settled he stretched out beside him. They both moved like little old men, their knees stiff and their muscles turned to jelly but they barely noticed.

Daryl laid his arm over his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh. It was quiet for a few minutes then Daryl told him, “You’re a dirty fucker. Literally.” 

Rick laughed quietly. “Yeah, I know. Sorry.” 

“For what? Never said I didn’t like it. It was fuckin’ hot actually. Jus’ pointin’ out that you’re dirty,” Daryl clarified.

Rick rolled onto his side facing Daryl and moved in close, throwing his arm across his stomach. 

“I got ya extra bacon,” he said as he nuzzled his nose into the side of Daryl’s neck. 

“Yeah?”

“Mmm hmm.” He dragged his lips along Daryl’s jaw, planting light kisses all the way up to the sensitive spot behind his ear. 

“Ya tryin’ to butter me up for somethin’?” Daryl asked although he knew better because Rick got him extra bacon every time. 

“Nah. I just love ya is all,” he answered and began sucking a red mark into the top of his shoulder as his hand smoothed over his belly from one side to the other. It slid lower and his finger lightly traced up and down the crease where his balls rested against his thigh. 

Daryl reached down and took Rick’s hand, laying it over his spent and completely flaccid dick. “Think it might be dead, Rick. Ya mighta finally killed it.” He raised his head and looked down the length of his body. “Look at it, jus’ layin’ there not movin’.” 

Rick laughed out loud and gave it a little squeeze before moving his hand back up to glide softly over Daryl’s chest. “Nothin’ a shower and some food won’t take care of. It’ll be alright in about an hour.”

“An hour?” Daryl side eyed him then put his arm back over his eyes. “Damn nympho,” he grumbled. In all honesty, Daryl knew about an hour was all it would take for him to want Rick again, even if it did take a little longer for his dick to get the message. Rick knew it too.

“Well, maybe a little more than an hour,” Rick said. “Ya still gotta find that bone.” He arched a brow at his boyfriend’s perfect profile even though he knew he couldn’t see him. 

The corner of Daryl’s mouth tipped up in a barely-there smirk and he waved his hand in the general direction of the upper cupboards. “S’not in the bottom cupboard. S’in the top cupboard over the microwave.” 

His eyebrow inched a little higher. “Uh huh. Then why were ya diggin’ around in the bottom cupboard?” he asked as if he didn’t already know the answer. As if he hadn’t noticed as soon as he’d found Daryl in the kitchen that Dexter was nowhere to be seen, shut up in the bedroom so he wouldn’t interrupt.

“‘Cause elbows down, ass up woulda been hard to pull off in the top cupboard,” he answered matter-of-factly. 

Rick stopped rubbing his chest long enough to pinch one of Daryl’s nipples. “Asshole. Ya know, if ya wanted to get fucked before breakfast all ya had to do was ask.” 

Daryl made a half-hearted attempt to shrug one shoulder. “I know, but where’s the fun in that?” 

He rolled onto his side so suddenly that Rick jumped a little but settled in when he rested his head on Rick’s outstretched arm. He threw his arm around Rick’s middle and pulled him close, tangling their legs and sighing into Rick’s neck.

“Ya ain’t goin’ to sleep on me are ya?” Rick asked quietly.

“Mmm...maybe,” he answered sleepily. “Bone huntin’s tirin’.” 

Rick laughed and rested his forehead against Daryl’s. “Yeah, but so worth it don’t ya think?” 

“Love ya, perv.” 

“Love you too, Daryl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...the other day I was on my hands and knees pilfering through one of my lower cabinets (we call them cabinets in the south) and this nursery rhyme popped into my head. And, of course, me being me I thought “hehehe...bone”. And here we are. 
> 
> Also, I don’t think Mother Goose is nearly as innocent as she would have y’all think. 
> 
> I’ll see myself out.


End file.
